Data storage systems commonly have a recording head that reads information from a recording medium and that writes information to a recording medium. Recording heads may also have other electrical components such as a heater. Recording head heaters may be used to actuate another recording head component such as a read transducer or a write transducer.
Recording heads do not have internal power supplies to enable their electrical components to function. Instead, they rely on external power sources that are electrically connected to electrical connection points located on or within the bodies of the recording heads.